Cuentos para Dormir
by chocolana
Summary: La solucion a el insomnio de Harry son cuentos, lindos cuentos infantiles modificados por la loca de Lavander, ahora su prox. Cuento original: La Esposa Blanca y la Esposa Negra prox. BLAISERON! ENJOY! nOn!
1. El primer cuento de Harry

Chocolana: HAAAAAIIII! HOLAS! SOY NEW IN THIS SECCION BUT... 

Hatsu: -w- me estreso cuando hablas en ingles! ME ESTRESAS! nOn y el domingo (o sea mañana) me vas a tener que seguir contando la historia de HarryDraco, BlaiseRon que me estabas contando en mi casita, ah si, tambien de otras parejas... JAJAJA AZUCAR!

Chocolana: . y estare hooooras parloteando TOT POTREJEME DRACO!- se esconde detras de el

Draco: loka, a mi no me metas en tus peleas- la mira feo y se aparta- estupido Potter que no llega

Hatsu: nn hai! te tiene abandonado JÁJA- lo apunta

Chocolana: es que el llama a su love!- ojitos de corazones

Draco: oh callense par de estupidas... (estupidas muggles) comiencen ya con esto

Chocolana y Hatsu: XD okis! y ahora el fic!

Dedicado a: TheDarkQueenAngel (de Amor-yaoi)

_Señales:_

- Dialogo

- Dialogo- acción

(pensamientos o acciones, dependerá del caso)

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Insomnio ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

_¥§§§¥ **El primer cuento de Harry** ¥§§§¥_

En una habitación oscura y tranquila, un chico se removía sin cesar en su cama, su cabello estaba un poco más revuelto de lo normal, su piel estaba aún más pálida y sudaba frío. Había pasado la última semana sin poder dormir suficiente, pesadillas le invadían la mente y no lo dejaban descansar ¿En qué consistían estas pesadillas? Carreras, siempre corría, muchas sombras le perseguían y acorralaban y, finalmente unas manos le tapaban los ojos y la boca y luego... y luego... veía sangre, era ahí cuando se despertaba.

Abrió sus párpados rápidamente mientras quedaba sentado donde reposaba. Otra vez se había repetido aquel sueño, ahora de seguro ya no podría volver a dormir, lo había intentado todo... cansancio extremo, pociones, hechizos, y demases. Giró levemente su rostro y encontró en plena fase de sueño a su amigo... dudo un rato, pero finalmente se decidió a despertarlo.

- Ron...- dijo suavemente, pero recordando que su amigo no despierta fácilmente, comenzó a zamarrearlo- ron!- sin embargo no despertó, respiró hondo y agravando un poco su voz dijo muy cerca del oído de su amigo- cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley

-¿QUE¡YO¡PERO SI YO...!- volteó su rostro de forma paranoica hacia todos los lados con los párpados bien abiertos, pero sólo se encontró con el brillo divertido de su amigo- HARRY!- bufó mientras le miraba molesto- otra vez no puedes dormir!- el de cabello azabache respondió afirmativamente en silencio.

- ¿Acompáñame a ver si herm está en la sala común...?- el pelirrojo miró hacia abajo y luego sonrió- gracias- correspondió a su amigo con el mismo gesto

Así ambos se pararon de sus camas, uno más perezoso y el otro más animado, cuando se pararon caminaron a oscuras, tantos años estando ahí... tantos recuerdos, así que ¿deberían de saberse el camino de memoria, no? Cuando llegaron vieron a una enorme mata de cabello castaño, con un silencio casi sepulcral comenzaron a acercarse como si fuesen una fiera tras su pobre presa.

- no creas que no se que están ahí, Harry, Ron, no me gusta que se acerquen en silencio- dijo la chica, ambos jóvenes agacharon sus cabezas desanimados, ni una bromita, bueno... sustito, le podían dar a la bien iluminada joven _aprendo.todo.lo.que.leo_- otra vez sin dormir Harry?

- Si herm... eh... no tendrás... bueno... ¿un cuento?- dijo un tanto avergonzado mientras se acercaba a la chica

- ¿un cuento?- se extrañó un poco que su amigo pidiese eso- no se Harry... tuviese que buscar... ¿Ron no se sabe ninguno?- preguntó un tanto... indecisa

- ¿que¿yo? nooo...- les dijo también acercándose, mientras se rascaba la cabeza como muestra de que en realidad no recordaba.

- mmm... está bien Harry, espérenme aquí y vuelvo...- se va hacia su habitación

Mientras ella se iba los chicos observaron como ardía el fuego, como danzaban las llamas quemantes y nublaba la visión a su hermosa manera, luego de un rato de espera apareció de nuevo Hermaione, sólo que llegaba acompañada de Lavander, ésta última muy sonriente sujetaba un libro muy colorido, Lavander saludó a ambos chicos con la mano y se sentó junto a la castaña que ya tomaba asiento para tomar sus libros.

- Harry... ella te va a contar un cuento, debo de terminar de leer el libro para devolverlo ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien herm...- sonrió el chico muy animado

- Pero herm... te haz pasado con ese libro todo el santo día!- acotó su amigo pelirrojo un tanto... ¿ofuscado?

- mmmfff...- rueda los ojos- si Ron... bueno chicos, que descansen...- se retira del lugar

- Bien... eh... Harry... ¿sabes? eh... tengo una dudita...- dijo muy nerviosa la chica

- ¿Cuál¿por qué?- dijo mirando muy curioso, Ron estaba en las mismas

- Es que... bueno... eh... mira, lo que pasa es que no se si quieres que te cuente el cuento tal cual... o si quieres que lo haga con personas que realmente conoces- dijo un tanto dudosa, sin embargo muy decidida.

- mmm... ¿tú que dices Ron?- miró a su amigo. La idea de usar personas reales se le hacia... tentador

- eh... Si! con personas de Hogwarts, será un poco extraño... pero ya que...- dijo levantando sus hombros y con un leve gesto de asustado

- de acuerdo- contestó Lavander- mmm... Harry... te... te puedes acercar un momento?- el chico le hizo caso y se acercó- bueno, dime nombres o apodos... ya sabes para poner de personajes en el cuento- dijo susurrando

- mmm... Malfoy... Ron, Herm¿me incluyo?- la chica asintió- mmm... Dumbledore... y... ¿estaría bien ahí? y... bueno, si falta alguien eh... tú lo pones- la chica afirmó y sacó un papelito que estaba en el cuento

- mmm... ohu... jijijijiji- esbozó un intangible gesto en su rostro para consecutivamente negar con un movimiento de cabeza mientras miraba hacia arriba- de acuerdo...- suspira hondamente- El cuento se llama...

_El vigilante_

Hace muchísimos años, cerca de un puente junto al estanque estaba un pequeño niño que vigilaba el lugar. De repente escuchó el sonidos de los cuernudos... digo! de los cuernos de caza y el pequeño vigilante vio acercarse galopante a una partera digo! perdida! NO! NO! PARTIDA! de violadores... ejem... cazadores. Como era tan pequeñito tuvo que subir rápidamente a al guardaposte para no ser atropellado, aún así los miraba de forma arrogante.

Al pasar al lado del niño, el MALVADO y OSCURO lor... barón, que comandaba la partida, le golpeó con su fusta y lo tiró de espaldas al estanque gritándole:- ¡Cada cosa en su sitio, y tú mugriento pero... ejem... al foso!

Toda la comitiva celebró a grandes carcajadas la 'bromita'... _brutalidad_ del barón. Por suerte, el chikisprikis vigilante logró aferrarse a una rama del fresno que crecía a orillas del estanque, mientras los morti ... 'caballeros' se alejaban.

La rama del fresno era tierna y muy débil para soportar al vigilante, así que se quebró. Sin embargo el niño no alcanzó a caer ya que el recio puño de un joven aur... ejem... buhonero que por mera casualidad pasaba por ahí, le sujetaba en el aire.

- ¡Cada cosa en su sitio!- dijo el auro... buhonero, imitando al MALVADO y OSCURO barón, depositando al pequeño en tierra firme

El joven hubiese deseado fijar la joven ramita en el tronco de donde tempranamente se había desprendido. Mas, sabiendo que no siempre las cosas pueden volver a su sitio, la enterró en la tierra húmeda diciendo:- Crece si puedes, para que de ti salga una buena var... flauta-.Y se alejó rumbo al tétrico castillo del MALVADO y OSCURO barón, para aniqui... venderle sus mercancías. En aquellos tiempos, los buhoneros eran pequeños tomoyos... cofcofmevolvícofcofaequivocarcof eran pequeños comerciantes que transportaban consigo ollas, perfumes, herramientas de trabajo entre otras artefactos.

Al llegar al TÉTRICO castillo, le hicieron pasar a la cocina. Allí se precipitó la servidumbre, mozos y criadas que revolvían la mercancía, tratando de regatear a buen precio las baratijas y diversas herramientas.

Al Saber que el buhonero estaba en el castillo, el MALVADO y OSCURO barón con sus fieles segui...amigos, decidieron divertirse con él... a sus costa, y dio orden de hacerle pasar al salón donde estaban planeando la... corrección, donde estaban jugando a las cartas. Querían emborracharle para luego hacerle... esconderle su mercancía. Con grandes risotadas festejaron la idea

Pero el joven mercader sabía que un MALVADO y sobre todo OSCURO señorón no se interesa en baratijas, no, sólo en lo mejor de lo mejor, así que sospechó que tramaban burlarse de él. Guardó su mercadería, y sólo llevó consigo un perrito mecánico en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando llegó al GRAN salón, rechazó la copa de licor que se le era ofrecida. Les propuso en cambio, darles una muestra de su prestidigitación. Burlones y arrogantes vieron como el buhonero convertía la nada en un perrito mecánico que ladraba cada vez que el buhonero le miraba, y luego salió del salón ladrando mientras movía su colita

- Cada cosa en su sitio- murmuró el sexy buhonero, saliendo ahora él del salón mientras los morti... los arrogantes burladores burlados, embrutecidos más que nunca gracias al alcohol, miraban atontadamente al perrito mecánico alejarse, convencidos que se había creado gracias a la nada.

Al llegar al camino, el buhonero se encontró con el pequeño vigilante.

- Mal sitio es ese castillo, pequeño sexy arro...- (carraspea) le dijo el buhonero y se alejó, mientras el sexy y para nada arrogante niño le guiñaba un ojo mientras le enviaba un beso.

La rama del fresno, al correr del tiempo, echó brotes y creció, convirtiéndose en un tierno arbolillo. Como también creció el vigilante, ahora más sexy que antes transformándose en un hermoso y apuesto, sexy joven, que guardaba un fiel recuerdo de su amado y valiente buhonero.

Entretanto, los morti... cofcof, digo, el barón perdió su fortuna, en continuas fracachelas y juegos de cartas, y tuvo que mo... vender su castillo a un rico, en todo sentido, mercader.

Y el nuevo dueño se casó ¿Saben con quién? Sí, con el pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, pero igual o aún más sexy vigilante, porque el rico mercader no era otro que el buhonero, el que, a fuerza de inteligencia y esfuerzo, había amasado una fortuna. El castillo y sus tierras prosperaron y los recién casados grabaron, en el tronco del joven fresno, su lema: "Cada cosa en su sitio"

Esta historia sería más larga si contara con lujo y detalle cómo se produjo todos los cambios, pero así ocurrió, y eso es todo lo que interesa saber.

FIN!

- Les ha gustado?- ambos chicos afirmaron muy alegres- que bueno, ahora Harry procesa quienes son los personajes- dijo muy alegre la niña.

- mmm…- poco a poco sus gestos faciales iban cambiando de un pensante a sorprendido y del sorprendido a MUY shockeado

- Jejejeje bueno, eso es todo… hasta mañana ¡que descansen chicos!- se retira tarareando una canción a su habitación

- Eh… ¿Harry¿por qué esa cara?- le hace seas delante del chico para que reaccione, pero este ni se inmuta - ¿HaaaAAAaaaaRRrrrrryyyYYYyy?- dice cantadamente mientras le mueve las manos como una marioneta- ¡HARRY!- lo suelta y da un fuerte pisotón al suelo

- Eh… ¿qué¿Decías algo Ron?- cuestionó aún atontado por la información que había procesado hace un rato

- uh…- resignado le hizo un gestito con la manito indicándole que no importaba- olvídalo

El chico de esmeraldas orbes levantó los hombros y ambos jóvenes volvieron a su habitación tranquilamente, ahora ya, el de la marca mucho más relajado y animado para dormir, y el último varón de los Weasley meditando quienes demonios habían sido los personajes…

Al llegar ambos chicos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se durmieron casi al instante. Por fin, Harry Potter había podido descansar correctamente, y sabía cual era la solución. Un cuento nuevo cada día.

♠ Para la gente con sindrome RW (Ron Weasley) les aclarare con gusto y un tanto de fastidio los personajes: BUHONERO igual HARRY POTTER, y el VIGILANTE igual DRACO MALFOY, nn lo del Barón es el Sr. Oscuro, amigos mortifagos. ¬¬ eso nn gracias! y que tengan un buen día! ♠

* * *

Harry: Hola nn de que me perdi?- mirando como Draco Malfoy estaba totalmente atrapado en una silla muy bien atado y amordazado 

Chocolana: naada, nada, cierto suero?

Hatsu: nn cierto mami!

Harry: y... el cuento?

Chocolana: ups! ya lo conte XD lo siento

Hatsu: Jája!- lo señala

Harry: T-T malas... ok... T-T dejen reviews para que me cuenten el cuentito ToT

Chocolana: y porque soy novata en Harry Potter, I WANT REVIEWCITOS!

Hatsu: n.ñUuu y porque es mi mami y yo la quiero mucho mucho nn CHAOS! CUIDENCE! Ò.Ó DEJEN REVIEW!


	2. ¿Perrito Pasillo? Oo

_Chocolana: MUERO! X.X PRONTO MAS VIEJA! MUERO! TOT ME MOLESTAN TODO PORQUE SOY LOKA! TOT! _

_Harry: O.O cuento nOn! gracias por los reviews! nwn asi me dejaron leer el cuento..._

_Draco: ¬/¬ golpea a Potter_

_Potter: ._

_Hatsu: AL FIIIIIICCCC! nOn_

_Dedicado a: TheDarkQueenAngel (de Amor-yaoi)_

_Señales:_

_- Dialogo_  
_- Dialogo- acción_  
_(N/C N/K N/A)_  
_'sarcasmos o para recalcar de alguna forma'_

_Al llegar ambos chicos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se durmieron casi al instante. Por fin, Harry Potter había podido descansar correctamente, y sabía cual era la solución. Un cuento nuevo cada día._

_¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥** Cuentos para dormir** ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥_

_¥§§§¥ **¿Perrito… Pasillo? O.o** ¥§§§¥_

  
A la mañana siguiente, como siempre o casi siempre, cierto chico pilar central de Gryffindor se despertó tarde y corrió apuradísimo hacia su primera clase, obviamente junto a su pelirrojo amigo, Ron Weasley. Hoy no les tocaba nada más ni nada menos que... para empezar un _'buen' _día... clase de P-O-C-I-O-N-E-S. Cuando llegaron ya se encontraba su_ 'tierno'_ y siempre_ 'querido'_ profesor adelante mirándoles _'encantadoramente' _como _'buena' _costumbre que tenía al verles llegar tan _'temprano'._

- Vaya... Vaya... el joven Potter nos honra con su presencia...- escupía con asco el apellido del joven- ¿Sabe que es de muy mala educación llegar tarde a las clases...?- sonríe de forma... molestosa, mientras se va acercando- pues ahora lo sabe... ¿Por qué no se sienta¿Acaso no sabe como hacerlo?- pequeñas y molestas risas se escucharon por el salón.

Así pasó la clase, puntos menos para Gryffindor, burlas para Potter, caos de pociones gracias a Longbottom, en fin, lo de siempre, ya que era común que en clases de pociones se ensañaran contra los gatitos. Al finalizar la dichosa clase a Potter no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ver de soslayo a Malfoy... y misteriosamente se comenzó a reír, aunque claro, se entendería si él explicara (por lo menos a sus amigos) que lo que le causaba tanta hilaridad era imaginarse a Malfoy siendo salvado por él¡ah...! claro está, vistiendo éste pobremente y mucho más pequeño. Al sentirse presa de cierta mirada el sexy rubio despampanante príncipe de las serpientes miró hacia su agresor de sentidos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto minino en especial riendo de forma silenciosa. Draco Malfoy que no soportaba a '_ése'_ no hizo más que elevar de forma elegante una ceja y le quedó mirando como diciéndole: "¿tengo monos en la cara o qué? estúpido Potter". El aludido de forma inmediata reaccionó y volteó para no seguir viéndole, aunque claro... seguía con unas ganas tremendas de reírse a su costa.

En fin, el día en si había sido bastante relajado... quizás demasiado, prevenía tormentas para lo próximo, pero eso ya sería otra preocupación, así que le restó importancia. Cuando llegó a su sala común, vio a una muy feliz Lavander junto a sus amigas que le sonreía de muy buena gana, se dirigió hacia él y lo quedó mirando como esperando algo.

- eh... ¿pasa algo?- preguntó tímido y nervioso el de esmeraldas orbes.

- Bueno... quería saber si dormiste bien después del cuento- el joven la miro aliviado y asintió- y... ¿hoy... también te cuento?

- eh... bueno, si te molesta no... pero...- el pobrecito no sabia que decir, no quería hacer sentir obligada a la chica

- ¡No hay problema¡Además ya escogí un cuento hermoso!- dijo muy ilusionada mientras parecía flotar en el aire

- eh... cl-claro...- tartamudeó asustado viendo la reacción de la chica

- ¡Sí! entonces te veo a las... mmm... ¿once? sí, ahí te lo cuento! TA TÁ!- y se fue corriendo hacia su grupito.

Alrededor de las 2.230 Harry miraba el reloj con ansiedad, a lo que su buen amigo, casi hermano, Ron Weasley lo miró extrañado, se acercó hacia él con su ya pijama puesto y se sentó a su lado, miró el reloj y luego a Harry y en viceversa también, preocupado colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su pelinegro amigo, a lo que éste volteó a mirarle.

- No me pasa nada Ron- dijo leyéndole los gestos- sólo que Lavander me va a contar otro cuento... y digamos que...- se sonrojó levemente- que estoy un poquito emocionado

- ah... es eso, pensé que era algo... no...- suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo y esbozó un lindo gesto en su carita- Bueno Harry yo ya me largo a dormir ¿o te acompaño?- el cuestionado negó tranquilamente, dejando al otro continuar- ok, buenas noches Harry... y cuidado con Lavander, ella trauma- ambos se rieron ante este comentario y el Weasley se retiró hacia su cama, en donde se acostó y durmió casi al instante.

Cuando sólo restaban un minuto para las once, el condenado por Morfeo comenzó su 'largo' perigrenaje hacia la sala común. Al llegar observó que yacía cerca del fuego una femenina figura, se acercó hacia ella y la saludó, la joven le miró atenta y alegre y, luego le ofreció asiento cerca de ella, acercó hacia si un enorme libro.

- de aquí voy a sacar el cuento, y ya están todos los personajes cambiados...- dijo totalmente segura

- bien, entonces comienza por favor- dijo ya ansioso de saber de que trataba

- pero... Harry... ¿estás seguro? es un cuento muy complicado... y...- la niña estaba un poquitín insegura de si ese era el cuanto indicado

- pero ya tienes escogidos los personajes, déjalo así- tranquilo le contestó

- de... de acuerdo, pero...¿de acuerdo?- preguntó de nuevo aún indecisa

- ¿eh? sí, pero comienza por favor...- la chica afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó.

_El ¿Perrito? del Pasillo_

Cuando el león vio al bellísimo eeh... serpiente quedó prendado de su rara belleza. Pidió la mano del joven al jefe de casa y volvió a su torre para hacer los preparativos de la boda.

El jefe de la casa de D... de la serpiente era un hombre rico- no físicamente- al cual le gustaba bajar puntos a los leones. Como quería que su ahi... que el dragón llegase a la torre de su novio con un séquito conveniente, dispuso que éste fuera acompañado de su... ¿hermanito? ... mmm... sí, de su hermanito serpientito jajaja... ejem... y por una esclava para que le sirviera...cofpansycof... ejem...

Los tres jóvenes emprendieron el viaje por escaleras y corredores, y poco antes de llegar a la torre de el valiente león se detuvieron cerca de un oscuro pasillo. La sombras aún no cegaba todo los caminos, y los tres 'viajeros' decidieron dejar sus cosas para 'estirar bien las piernas'.

Cuando estaban por volver a emprender su marcha , escucharon un extraño ruido, por allí andaba el Perrito del Pasillo. Dra... eh... am... La serpiente ordenó que tomasen las cosas lo más rápido posible, pero en ese momento se sintió empujado y fue atrapado por una misteriosa mano que se lo llevó, cuando volvieron a ver el pasillo ni rastro quedaba de él.

El hermanito...- manso hermanito-... ejem... empezó a alegar, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo, ya que la esclava le amenazó con estas palabras:  
- Si no dejas de alegar y gritar improperios te amarro al pasillo hasta que el Fulanito ese te lleve a ti también. ¡Ahora ayúdame a hacer dos pociones! necesito quedar con el cabello rubio... y parecer chico ¡Y POBRE DE TI DE QUE LE DIGAS A ALGUIEN LO QUE ACABAS DE VER¡PORQUE TE MANDO A CASTRAR AL VETERINARIO!.

Dicho esto el pobre reptilcito no tuvo más que obedecer, ayudar a crear dos pociones y luego cargar lo de él... y lo de su hermano y, seguir por los pasillos.

Cuando Harr... ¡ah! ya que, cuando Harry, o sea, tú... vio llegar a la esclava ahora esclavo, quedó anonadado. No era ese el novio que él había conocido. Sin embargo pensó... ¿Qué pensó? ah, sí, eso... pensó que la 'larga' jornada había cansado y desmejorado al viajero. Lo alojó convenientemente y comunicó a sus compañeros de casa que pronto se celebraría la boda. Los demás leones al ver 'al' recién  
'llegado'- recordemos que antes era woman- murmuraban:  
- ¿Y ésta es la rara belleza que conquistó a Harry en su 'largo' camino?

Pero estos comentarios no llegaban a oídos de Potter, o sea, el novio, porque sus friends lo estimaban y no querían darle un disgusto

El pobetito Harry estaba preocupado, y no era para menos digo yo. El recordaba el rostro de Draco y sus elegantes maneras, y se preguntaba cómo era posible que el joven hubiese cambiado tanto. Iba aplazando la boda día tras día y no se decidía a casarse. En realidad no podía concevir de que su corazón, sus ojos, sus oídos, en fin, estuviesen tan aturdidos frente a los recuerdos de su verdadero amor...

El taimado joven, antes taimada, había presentado a Blaise como un esclavo y lo trataba duramente

Un día Harry preguntó por qué lo maltrataba, _élella_ contestó de lo más campante que el chiquillo era un rebelde sin causa.

- Si lo trataras con más benevolencia sería más obediente...

El esclavo, antes esclava no respondió, pero a espaldas del joven seguía castigando al joven Blaise por cualquier insignificancia. Esta vez porque no había caminado como le gustaba; aquella otra era porque se había demorado un poco más de lo requerido; en cierta oportunidad, el castigo, fue porque le costaba llegar a algunas partes...

En una frase simple: por los motivos más insospechados, Blaise, que así se llamaba el pobre y lindo joven, recibía golpes, hechizos, librazos, o sus tareítas se veían duplicadas de una forma horrible, así que, cuando llegaba la noche, ni bien se llegaba a relajar un poco cuando quedaba profundamente dormido. Pero, en sus sueños renovaba el martirio de su diario vivir y, tras las pesadillas, un nuevo despertar con los mismos tormentos... ¡Que destino el suyo!

Entre otros trabajos complicados, Blaise debía ir hasta el misterioso pasillo y buscar un misterioso objeto cada tres días. Uno de esos días fue a no sólo buscar el objeto de siempre, si no otro más, aún más valioso y difícil de encontrar. Pero este objeto, encontrado por error- ya que era invisible- pesaba tanto que el pobre ¿niño¿joven¿riccura? lo que sea, no pudo alzarlo. Desesperado, el joven comenzó a gritar mil y un improperios sobre su suerte en el misterioso pasillo.

De pronto surgió entre las sombras un apuesto joven.

- ¡DRACO!- exclamó el pobetito con alegría y un tanto aturdido

Mientras se apoyaba en el pesado objeto y observaba, con sus hermosos ojos, la maravillosa- y en mi opinión, sexy- aparición de su hermano de entre las sombras atrayentes y tenebrosas del antiguo pasillo, precisamente en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás había desaparecido, atrapado por el poder tremendo del Perrito del pasillo. Dudaba Blaise, pero en efecto era Draco, que habiendo escuchado todos los insultos mandados por su hermanito había prácticamente amenazado al perrito del pasillo para que lo dejara salir a tranquilizarlo.

- No te vayas¡Draco! La esclava, ahora esclavo, me maltrata psicológica y físicamente...

- ouh... ¿y Harry?- preguntó la serpiente

- Todavía no se ha casado con ella... él... Aplaza la boda y nunca se decide.

- Bien. Ahora vete tranquilo. Yo trataré de verte cada vez que vengas al pasillo.

El joven ayudo al manso guachón- hay que decirlo, Blaise está bien bueno- a tomar el pesado objeto y volvió a desaparecer entre las sombras del pasillo. La ahora él esclavo seguía maltratando a el ricco, sobre todo a partir del dia en que se dio cuenta de que Potter no daba muestras de querer casarse.

Transcurrieron varias semanas. Un día en que Blaise estaba cerca del límite del pasillo llamando a Draco, un pelirrojo cazador que pasaba por allí se escondió detrás de una pared para ver que sucedía. Al rato vio aparecer a Draco de las sombras. El joven consoló a su hermanito y lo volvió a ayudar a cargar otro pesado objeto como las otras veces.

El cazador- que también tiene lo suyo- era un muy buen amigo de Harry, corrió a contar a este lo que había visto.

- ¿Sabes Harry, que hace un momento vi al... mh... a Blaise cerca de ese pasillo?

- uh... de seguro que habrá ido a buscar algo. Es el esclavo de mi novio. Vino con él.

- Sí, fue a buscar; pero ¿sabes quién lo ayuda en esa tarea?

- Seguramente alguien que tiene lástima del pobre... Mi novio lo obliga a cargar con pesados objetos que a veces ni se pueden ver. Draco es muy duro con él

- ¿Draco dijiste¿Se llama Draco tu novio?

- Sí, Draco.

- Pues... Blaise llama a otro Draco para que lo ayude. Y este otro Draco es un joven muy apuesto, que aparece entre las sombras para ayudar a la pobre riccura... ejem... digo, a ayudarlo, cuando éste manda improperios y gritos cerca de ese pasillo en especial.

Harry, o sea tú, quedó pensativo. "¿Un apuesto, bello, sexy joven que se llama Draco¿Qué es buena persona en el fondo y tranquiliza a Blaise¿No será este Draco mi novio? Él que llego a mi casa ¿No será un falso Draco?"

Al día siguiente Harry, el león mandamás y su buen amigo cazador pelirrojo se escondieron detrás de una pared cercana y vieron como llamaba Blaise a su hermano, Harry exclamó:

- ¡Draco¡Mi sexy rubio! El perrito del pasillo lo tiene preso en su reino. ¿Qué hago para rescatarlo?

- Solamente el viejo tenebroso y oscuro puede ayudarle. Aconséjate con él- dijo el cazador

El viejo de la cámara secreta era un mago que vivía entre la oscuridad. Su rara vivienda era realmente tenebrosa, aunque no era TAN malo, resolvía problemas amorosos- aunque nunca pudo resolver los suyos propios, es un trauma del pobre- y dominaba con sus oscuros poderes, más familias de lo que sería preferible. Cuando el león le pidió ayuda, el anciano- ¿puede ser anciano?- le dijo:  
- Creo que algo se puede hacer para rescatar a tu novio, jojojojo. Tráeme un licántropo.

- ... Bueno- dijo algo asombrado- ahora mismo procuraré conseguirlo- respondió totalmente decidido el novio

Cuando el joven le llevó el lindo licántropo- ¡juro que no es mi culpa¡Todos están como se les quiere!- el tenebroso mago le dijo:  
- Vuelve dentro de siete días

- Aquí estaré, como tú lo pides, mago tenebroso- repuso el de la cicatriz

Al séptimo día el viejo mago tenebroso y oscuro fue hasta el sitio en que solía aparecer el joven. Echo al licántropo hacia las sombras, y llamó:  
- ¡Draco¡Draco!- el nombrado no aparecía- ¡POR LA MIER... CALE TU NOVIO TE ESPERA!- al rato apareció el joven- ¡Ven Draco! Dame la mano. Soy tu ayuda

El oscuro mago guió al sexy rubio, y en la 'casa' de éste se encontró con su querido y altruista novio. Y en medio de la mayor alegría el joven rubio de ojos tormentosos preguntó:

- ¿Y Blaise?

- Mi amigo ira por él- respondió el Potter. A esta hora el 'pequeño' debe estar en el pasillo gritándote para que le ayudes.

En efecto, el pelirrojo fue al lugar en que el castaño solía llamar a su pariente y cuando lo vio se acerco hacia el diciéndole:  
- No vendrá, te esta esperando en la cabaña del oscuro mago

- ¿de verdad?- se abalanzó hacia él- ya era hora!- lo abrazó, ambos chicos se sonrojaron- eh... cof... es la emoción...- dijo soltándolo para consecutivamente alejarse un poco

- sí...- lo miró directo a los ojos- bueno... ¿y nos vamos?- le preguntó mientras le ofrecía su brazo, el otro joven asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, y así lo condujo hasta el recinto donde habitaba el oscuro mago.

Era tanta la felicidad que sentían todos, que se habían olvidado de la perversa _esclavaesclavocomosea_. Ahora solamente contaba el hecho de haber liberado al despampanante rubio de las garras del Perrito del Pasillo.

- Hay que castigarla por usurpadora- dijo el tenebroso mago; y dirigiéndose al castaño le instruyó en lo que debía de hacer.

- Cumpliré al pie de la letra lo que me dices Lord- dijo Blaise, para luego comenzar a irse no sin antes darle un kissu en la mejilla a el buen cazador

Éste se dirigió a la torre de Harry, y cuando la _pervers-perverso_ oyó que él había dejado el objeto en el pasillo quiso pegarle. El castaño huyó y _el-la esclav_ lo persiguió apuntándole con la varita. Cuando llegaron al pasillo el astuto castaño dijo:  
- Está allí- dijo apuntando- pero no quiero recogerlo.

La esclava- dejémosla como ella- se adentró en el pasillo, se acercó, ya estaba por irse. Pero se llevo un chasco; uno terrible. Pues las garras del Perrito del Pasillo agarró a la perversa y se la llevó a lo más oscuro para siempre, para esclavizarla allí, en el seno de los miedos, donde hay trabajos tan pesados como curiosos. Ya que la esclavitud allí es distinta a la que normalmente se conoce...

Desde que la esclava cayó en las redes del Perrito del Pasillo, Harry y Draco pudieron unir sus vidas para siempre y fueron muy, muy felices. Tuvieron la admiración de todas las casas y la grata compañía de Blaise que también inició una vida distinta y dichosa junto a su amado cazador de cabellos de fuego, Ron Weasley.

Dicen que todas las tardes, una vez que ya casi todo ha quedado en penumbras, con los últimos fulgores de luz, en el pasillo encantado se deja oír un ronco y persistente murmullo, porque allí, en el fondo, protesta una esclava que no supo vivir sin hacer daño...

¡FIN!

- ¿Y qué tal n.n?- preguntó muy feliz Lavander realmente orgullosa de su adaptación

- es... muy bueno- dijo algo sorprendido- pero una preguntita...

- ¿Siiii?- la niña miró con síndrome de modelo (N/C: sonrisa 100 permanente)

- ¿Por qué siempre me pones con Malfoy?... o sea, es... ¡MALFOY!- al decir esto casi sufre un ataque al estilo Crocket (N/C: el de los padrinos mágicos XD)

- Porque hacen una pareja taaaaaaan linda y sexy, al igual que Blaise con Ron. ¡Se ve taaaaan divinos juntos!- respondió emocionada mientras un gran fondo de rosas aparecía a su alrededor, y sus ojitos parecían ya dos corazones

- ah... ¿Yo con... Malfoy?- trató de visualizar, pero no pudo...

- No lo niegues ¡yo se que quieres con el desde el primer año!- _'aclaró' _mientras una sonrisa y mirada de psicópata adornaba ahora su 'tierna' carita

- eh... ¿sabes? es muy tarde... así que... me tengo que ir... ¡cuídate! y tómate tus remedios- y salió corriendo del lugar muy disimuladamente

Al llegar a su habitación compartida, fue directo a su cama, se desvistió y volvió a vestir, solamente que ahora con las prendas respectivas para echarse a dormir. Al acostarse en su lecho le invadieron muchas preguntas en su mente, pero la más insistente era: "¿Realmente hacia buena pareja con Malfoy?"

Chocolana: eso es tooooodo por ahora n.ñUuu

Hatsu: CUENTOOOOOOOOOOO! nOn

Harry: TT soy tan gay?

Draco: se nota que jamas te miraste a un espejo

Harry: y tu eres mina!

Draco: ò.Ó yo soy bien machito!

Chocolana: n.n See, claro, que son machos, son machos, ahora que sean machos varones es oootra cosa

Hatsu: ADEMAS HACEN UN PAREJA TAAAAN LINDA!- se tira encima de ellos

Chocolana: Bueno... ehh... . Pacato- salva a Draco- agradezcamos reviews!

Draco:… peor es nada

**_Para _****_Dark Andromeda: _**

Chocolana: hola hijita!

Draco: hijas, hijas, y mas hijas… esto me enferma

Chocolana: ¬¬ Draco… modales! n.n sio, ahora pondre otro cuento mas… y luego… otro y otro… . OMG! Que calamidades pasaran gracias a estos cuentos!

Draco: no gracias… y un rotundo NO, no llevaria a ese estupido de Potter a ninguna parte aunque mi vida dependiera de eso!

Chocolana: n.n eso dice ahora, pero ya lo quiero ver en mis intros y finaliz de los prox caps…

Draco: o.o BRUJA!

Chocolana: n.n de Sly! nn gracias por el review hijita! Besos y cuidate!

**_Para_****_dark-soubi: _**

Draco: y otra mas! Es que tu no te cansas!

Chocolana: eh… T-T drackito! No me trates asi!- zape- ni tanto, este es mas largo, por lo menos 1000 palabras mas… o sea, bastante para mi gusto XD… ando floja, lo admito

Draco: Vacaciones! Que es esa -.Censura.- !

Chocolana: claro… Y AHORA VOLVIERON A ACTUALIZAR!

Draco: tu eres un poco mas lista, esa inmunda sangre sucia… ¿veria hermoso? Disculpa, un Malfoy siempre es hermoso, sobre todo si se llama Draco, y no, no quiero ir a tu casa…

Chocolana: Toshiro… Toshiro… es… no me acuerdo XDDD. Y que bueno que te gusto _esa _parte XD

Draco: como se fue del tema?... igual a la madre

Chocolana: T-T cruel! Bueno hijita, después me muestras el manga! Yo kero! Y si… Harry estaba visualizando a nuestro querido, favorito, privilegiado, sexy rubio, Draco Lucius Malfoy

Draco: si… alabenme! Y… estupido Potter

Chocolana: Bue, eso todo hijita! Besos! XD

**_Para Neko-Fafa: _**

Chocolana: que bueno que te ries… v.v si… yo y mi comedia, lo mas chistoso es que te ries de todos mis fics, pero cuando me ves a mi sales huyendo como quien ve a Voldemort con un tute rosa fosforescente

Draco: …- shockeado por la imagen

Chocolana: siii, tu sabes, he is so sexy and so beautiful

Draco: Sin sindrome? Que raro… la gente piensa… oh no! Los muggles nos estan robando nuestras capacidades!

Chocolana: eh… a ver, se me sincero… ¿Harry te dio algo?

Draco: si… ¿Por qué? No me digas… LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS NO EXISTEN! NOOO! COSMOOOOOOO!

Chocolana: pobre… ia, ia- consuela- okay! Yo seguire con mis fics y yo te obligo a seguir con los tuyos… hasta prontooo- sonrisa psicopata

**_Para _****_Dany Elric-Ryddle: _**

Chocolana: Bueno, para la gente que no entiende, o sea, con Síndrome Ron Weasley puse quienes eran n.n al final

Draco¿te gusto¿y no entendiste¿Qué tienen los muggles en la cabeza¿Un vacio a lo Potter?

Chocolana: se nota que lo amas! Ahora comparas los síndromes y percepciones con el!

Draco: ESO NO ES CIERTOOOOOOO!- le tira un objeto a Chocolana, pero como ella es la OH GRAN AUTORA, lo esquiva y va a parar en la cabeza de Potter

Chocolana: espero que leas este! XD y ya deje en claro los pj! Cuidate! Y PORTATE MAAALLL!

Hatsu: o.o el idiota se desmayo! XDDDD ESTUPIDO POTTER!

Draco: cada dia entiendo menos a las muggles…

Chocolana: n.n naaada Draco… y O.o eh... eso, hasta la prox! y dejen reviewcitos!


	3. Las primeras consecuencias

Chocolana: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Bien, ya... por fin! arregle todo... y creo... ¡CREO! que no me falta nada XD

Hatsu: Uhhhhhh...!!!- leyendo

Draco: Por supuesto... no era para menos- leyendo

Harry: TOT a mi siempre me tratan mal!- leyendo

Chocolana: ¬¬ estupido Potter, pero piensa igual al final sales bien

Harry: seee, claro… ¬¬ vieras tu

Hatsu: O.O ESTA USANDO SARCASMO! Ò.ó!- golpea

Harry: ... TT po ke me pegas?!

Draco: te lo mereces- sonrie socarronamente

Chocolana: Bueno, bueno…

Harry: Me vengare… ¬¬

Hatsu: ¬¬ AL FIC!

_Dedicado a: TheDarkQueenAngel (de Amor-yaoi)_

_Señales:_

_- Dialogo  
- Dialogo- acción  
(N/C N/K N/A)  
'sarcasmos o para recalcar de alguna forma'_

_¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥** Cuentos para dormir** __¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥_

♠-- Capítulo anterior --♠

_Al llegar a su habitación compartida, fue directo a su cama, se desvistió y volvió a vestir, solamente que ahora con las prendas respectivas para echarse a dormir. Al acostarse en su lecho le invadieron muchas preguntas en su mente, pero la más insistente era: "¿Realmente hacia buena pareja con Malfoy?" _

_¥§§§¥ **Las Primeras Consecuencias** ¥§§§¥ _

Se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, con el atraso de siempre, tan atrasado como siempre, en general era un día normal...

Pasos veloces se escuchaban por los corredores, cada vez más fuertes, más marcados y más veloces, de pronto disminuyeron a una caminata rápida, se detuvieron. Lentamente se abrió una puerta, miraron y ahí encontraron a la profesora de Transformaciones, con su semblante serio y resignado ante el atraso de esos dos.

- Joven Potter, Joven Weasley- sonrió reprochándolos- siéntense por favor...

- Sí profesora McGonagall- dijeron al unísono mientras tomaban asiento al lado de una chica de cabello alborotado.

La clase pasó bastante tranquila, quizás demasiado tranquila, preguntas iban y respuestas venían, siempre auspiciadas por la joven Granger que tanto le gustaba destacar en la dichosa clase- o mejor dicho- en todas las clases que pudiese. Y como la profesora era y siempre será tan benevolente como la dichosa casa donde es jefa, les dejó una bellísima y para que decir, larguísima tarea que como mínimo tomaría unas cinco horas y fundiría, quizás algunos cuantos cerebros en el camino.

Cuando salieron a su suerte, no pillaron ninguna serpiente siseando, lo cual si era extraño.

Y mientras los chicos se aburrían en clases con la vieja loca... de adivinación, Potter volvió a cuestionarse la pregunta del ayer¿Realmente hacía buena pareja con Malfoy? o sea¿Él, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy?. Sintió como un balde de agua fría le recorría toda la espina dorsal para luego quedar petrificado, imaginándose el acto de el beso con ese reptil rastrero, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un peculiar color carmesí, por lo que no se percató de que cierto espantapájaro con googles raros se le acercaba, y sólo la notó cuando aquella ser extraña le colocó una mano sobre su hombro… lo que hizo que se pegara un respingo rápido… la miró, y ella sonrío media loca- o sea, como siempre- le hizo señas a una pequeña alumna de grado menor, que no se sabía cuando había llegado, su amigo, el pelirrojo estaba realmente asustado... habría tormenta...

- Mi niño... ¿podrías hacernos un favor?- preguntó mientras le miraba

- eh... bu-bueno... sí, claro- finalizó tragando saliva, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien

- Ven... mi niña, vamos a ver lo que dices

La niña poseía una larguísima cabellera de color negro azulado, y unos penetrantes ojos ámbar, de piel suave... Aparentemente de tercer año, se acercó con paso sigiloso, más parecía un espectro el que caminaba, y sobre esa mesa, todos los ojos se posaban. Cuando llegó la niña saludó con una sonrisa, se sentó, y sacó dos barajas de cartas inglesas.

- Ayúdame a buscar las Ases- dijo mientras le pasaba una baraja al de esmeraldas orbes.

- Sí...- contestó dudoso, pero acató la pequeña orden

Luego de que separaron todas las Ases, que eran ocho en total, la niña le señalo con los dedos un dos, por lo que entendió que debía escoger dos cartas, el, escogió la pick de corazones y la pick de diamantes, ambas con la contraparte roja, las escogió dubitativo.

- Eres alguien que siempre busca el bien, y esperas grandes y benignas cosas a futuro... aunque dudaste… bueno, ahora dime, cual es tu si, y cual es tu no.

- Mi... ¿Qué?- cuestionó perplejo ¿De qué le hablaba esta niña?

- Tu si y tu no...- y miró a las dos cartas señaladas.

- eh... bueno, ésta es el si- indicó la de corazones- y ésta es el no- mostró la de diamantes

- bien... ahora- recogió todas las cartas y las unió, quedando solamente afuera el si y el no- baraja las cartas pensando en lo que te gustaría saber, aunque si puedes pensar en blanco mejor aún.

Así tomó las barajas, aún dudoso de lo que hacía, al comenzar a revolver las cartas pensó en Malfoy, es decir... ¿no, verdad? no... o el creía eso, también pensó en Hermione y Ron, y en un momento quedó en blanco total, de repente sin darse cuenta, le pasó las cartas a esa extraña niña, la cual lo miraba expectante... Sonrió, y susurró sin que nadie la escuchara a Harry: "saca una carta y no la mires". Así lo hizo el valiente león, pasándole la carta que ella dejó debajo de un libro.

- Bien, pregunta algo que pueda ser contestado con un si o con un no... sólo una pregunta, no quiero que las confundas.

-- Aunque no entendió bien lo que dijo, asintió- Bien... eh...- se sonrojó- no se...

- ¿Algún día Harry va a conseguir novia?- salió al salto su amigo pelirrojo.

- A ver...- y comenzó a sacar cartas, hasta que le dieron respuesta- eh... jejeje... novia... no, pero novio tal vez...- dijo tratando de no reírse.

- ¡¿QUUUÉEEE¡¡HARRY¡¿ERES GAY?!- preguntó, gritó, conmocionado su casi hermano

- ¿Qué...?- preguntó estupefacto, totalmente anonadado- ¿Qué yo que...?

- Eso dicen... y nunca me han mentido- se excusó rápido la de orbes doradas

- Yo no sabía que era gay... ni siquiera me ha gustado un... ¡chico!- su cara se tornó 100 roja- me siento mal...

La loca de la profesora estaba bastante asombrada, pero sonreía complaciente mientras que todos quedaban un tantito impactados por las palabras de la lectora, algunos le brillaron los ojitos esperanzados, y a otros el mundo les dio vuelta… y más vueltas.

- Otra pregunta...

- Suponiendo que es chico... ¿Es de nuestra casa?- volvió a preguntar Ron que estaba entusiasmado, y porque Harry todavía seguía demasiado shockeado.

- mmm...- repitió el proceso, pero la respuesta fue inmediata- No... y... no, es... muy defensivo...- enarqueó una ceja

Nadie entendió lo que quiso decir, pero igualmente entendieron la negativa.

- Ahora... ¿otra?- esta vez Harry reaccionó.

- Sí... pero... ¿tengo que decirlo en voz alta?- inquirió sonrojándose nuevamente

- No... pero se lo tienes que decir a ellos...- y le pasó la baraja- anda... dile

-- Y así lo hizo, luego lo que quedaba de baraja- listo, ya esta.

-- Empezó a sacar cartas, muchas cartas- ¿Qué preguntaste?- y seguía sacando cartas, y más cartas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo- Mmm... bueno, si, es un hombre joven, de seguro de tu misma edad... es... lo contrario a ti, por ejemplo si... a ti no te gusta ver sufrir a los demás, a él le complace, pero eso se remonta a el mismo... a su pasado, en una forma de ¿vengarse?, sin embargo...- revisa- sin embargo ambos están marcados... ¿marcados? no entiendo... marcados por el mismo, pero de forma diferente... Y ... él en el fondo... es ¿bueno?... eso... lo demás no lo entiendo porque no se que preguntaste.

-- Todos vieron como el 'elegido' y 'víctima' en esta ocasión se ponía blanco de pies a cabeza...

- No puede ser... no...- tomó las cartas rápidamente, y preguntó algo en silencio- toma- ella las tomó

-- Sacó dos cartas, era una respuesta directa- sí, es él... no hay duda, es una respuesta directa.

- OMG!!- y se desmayó... en plena clase

- Oh... mi niño¿Alguien lo puede llevar a la enfermería?- en ese mismo instante Ron se levanta y, ayudado gracias a terceros se lo llevan.

- ¿Y cómo cree me fue¿Cierto que bien?- la profesora asintió con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Mi niña...- la chica comprendió, quitó la carta oculta y sonrió- dos de corazón...

No hubo más clases para el joven Potter, ya que siguió desmayado todo el resto del día estudiantil, visitado por sus amigos, la señorita Granger y el joven Weasley que, de por cierto, no sabía si reírse o llorar, al final decidió por lo más sabio, ninguna de los dos y contarle todo a Hemione, ya que, al fin y al cabo, era la más preocupada porque no había estado allí en el momento que ocurrió el 'percance'.

- Por lo menos sabemos que no está embarazado- comentó por lo bajo

- ¡Ron¡Un hombre no se puede embarazar!

- ¿Ah no?... depende, o sea... ya me confundí- dijo bajito ladeando su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo

- Como sea, el punto es que de seguro la impresión hizo que le diera un bajón de azúcar...

Se quedaron en un horrible silencio, ya que Madam Pomfrey se había ido a carretear...(O.O!) a... buscar a un desmayado. Luego de unos momentos escucharon unos suaves ruiditos, minúsculos, bajaron su vista donde yacía el 'bello durmiente' y vieron como se desperezaba con movimientos gatunos.

- ¡Harry¡estás bien!- lo abrazó suavemente- me tenías tan preocupada...

- Hermi... soy gay... o seré gay... yo quería tener hijos... una linda casita en la pradera, con tres perritos llamados: Chaucha, Yo no fui y Tepo tepo... con un lindo cerquito blanco de roble... y ahora... me siento mal...

- ¿Los hombres no pueden tener hijos?- Preguntó Ron

- Claro que si, pero no entre ellos Ron... a menos que… ¡Merlín! mejor no imagino...- sonrojándose dijo.

- Soy... gay... Seré Gay... gay... gay...- repetía en una cabala mientras se balanceaba enfermizamente sobre la cama.

- Harry... únicamente porque una niña te leyó las cartas no significa que seas o vayas a ser gay- ante esto Ron iba a protestar, pero muy cariñosa y piolamente (¿secretamente?) hermi le dio un codazo en las costillas- en serio, además si sólo te gustase un chico y por lo demás mujeres, sería una excepción, además... quizás todos tenemos algo de la G revolution, solamente que en distinta densidad... ¿me entiendes?

- ¿G revolution¿Eso con qué se come hermi?- preguntó como pudo el pobre del pelirrojo

- Revolución Gay, y si alguien es de la Bi Force, significa que es de la fuerza Bisexual- explicó como quien habla del clima.

- Ah... ése le quedaría bien a Malfoy...- dijo alguien que como entró se fue¿En qué momento? Sólo Merlín lo sabe, y antes de que los amigos preguntasen, otro grito.

- ¡¡¡QUIERO A MI MAMA¡¡¡A MI PAPA¡¡A MI PADRINO¡¡PERO QUIERO ALGUIEN MAYOR QUE ME HAGA ARRURRU MI NIÑO!!- gritó Harry

- hem... ¿Harry...?- se le acercó de nuevo- ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza muy fuerte?

Y volvió a caer dormido...

Hermione miró feo a Ron, éste tragó de forma nerviosa y salió corriendo.

A las dos horas volvió a despertar, sus amigos no estaban, y la enfermería estaba en completo silencio, se levantó pensando que no se encontraría a nadie, pero fijándose bien, alguien a quien no reconoció por la distancia, y que parecía más que un bulto estaba allí, y como era curioso se aproximó, todavía no se distinguía nada, de repente el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido, y casi con ansiedad terminó al lado del cuerpo totalmente cubierto por una blanca sábana, lo destapó... y ahí... ahí, se encontraba ese ser que ahora le estaba trayendo graves problemas... con su boca entre abierta levemente sonrojada deseando ser besada, con su piel aperlada de porcelana llamando a ser acariciada, y ese platinado y dorado cabello que gritaba por ser tomado... Comenzó a agacharse hipnotizado, cegado por la belleza que deslumbraba al siempre sarcástico joven, sus labios estaban tan cerca, ya faltaba poco... unos escasos tres centímetros y sus bocas se rozarían, y fue ahí que el rubio giró levemente su cabeza y Potter se libró del hechizo que lo había capturado... Retrocedió asustado, sus mejillas le ardían por el rojo que poseían... Salió corriendo hacia su sala común.

Cuando llegó se tiró en el sofá... había… estuvo a punto... se había tentado de... besar a Malfoy... ¡MALFOY! recordemos que él, niñito dorado... él, némesis... él... Harry Potter... no le gustaban los chicos... y menos ese... ¿no? Toda la culpa la tenía la loca de Lavanader, quizás había contratado a esa pequeña Slytherin para que dijese todas esas burradas... Tantas leseras le estaban afectando su pensamiento, su YO interno... Se quedó viendo el fuego... ¿Qué hora sería? no había nadie... de seguro serían alrededor de las 1.100. Perdió sus pensamientos y su mirada en la danza de las llamas que mantenían el lugar cálido. De pronto sintió sobre su hombro un codo, giró su cabeza, Lavander... como para rematar el día... No es que le cayese mal, ni que no le gustasen sus cuentos, si no que... de seguro le salía de nuevo con que él y Malfoy hacían una linda pareja, y bla bla bla, que no le cooperarían para nada en su actual estado de revuelo e ilusiones.

- Te ves extraño... ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?- preguntó con una media sonrisa desconfiada de la respuesta.

-- Suspiró resignadamente- claro... pero... no, nada, simplemente cuéntamelo por favor- dijo y ella asintió con una ceja un tanto levantada.

_El esposo blanco y El esposo negro_

Un día el Señor descendió a la tierra en figura de un pobre y bonachón viandante y pasó por un prado en que una vieja y su hijo segaban el heno. Un poco más lejos un sobrino lo recogía con el rastrillo.

- ¿Podría indicarme el camino que conduce a la aldea?- preguntó el anciano viajero.

- ¿El camino que conduce a la aldea¡Vaya a saber usted!- contestó la vieja con nariz aguileña burlándose del hombre

- ¿Por qué no arroja al aire ese viejo sombrero grandote que lleva para que le seleccione el camino? En la dirección que lo arrastre queda la aldea- agregó el hijo continuando la burla.

El Señor las miró con severidad y dijo:

- Fea y negra como vuestra alma será en breve la piel de vuestro cuerpo.

Cuando el sobrino recibió la misma pregunta del viandante, dejo de rastrillar y contestó amablemente:

- Os acompañare hasta el límite del campo, buen hombre, y desde allí os indicare el sendero que conduce a la aldea.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, el Señor se dio a conocer y dijo:

- Por tu buen corazón mereces una recompensa. Pide tres cosas y te serán concedidas.

León- que así le decían al chico entre amigos- pensó unos instantes y luego respondió, algo inquieto, y hasta con temor de pedir demasiado.

- Quisiera perder el color tostado de mi piel, por una más suave...

- Así sea- murmuró el Señor, y en seguida la piel del joven se volvió de un moreno suave, muy hermoso, como el de un príncipe.

- Quisiera tener un bolsillo siempre lleno de dinero- prosiguió el joven de cabello negro.

- Así sea- volvió a murmurar el Señor, y, alzando la voz, agregó-: Procura no olvidar lo más importante. Repara en que la belleza y la riqueza no constituyen todo en la vida. A veces traen la desventura.

- Quisiera alcanzar la salvación eterna- balbuceó el joven de orbes esmeraldas, y el Señor pronunció por tercera vez:

- ¡Así sea!... antes de marcharme... ¿No quieres un caramelo de limón?- el chico se asustó y negó efusivamente con la cabeza y manos

La desventura que la belleza puede acarrear a veces se presentó en seguida al pobre león. En cuento estuvo de vuelta en el campo de heno, quedó soprendido por el horrible aspecto de su tía y de su primo. La piel negra y arrugada les daba un aspecto repulsivo- más de lo que ya eran antes, jeje-. Al verlo llegar, radiente en su belleza, lo increparon duramente por haber interrumpido la tarea para acompañar al viandante. Despechados por la hermosura del 'jovencito', madre e hijo se pusieron de acuerdo para no dejarlo salir de la casa y cargarlo con los más rudos quehaceres. Pensaban que con el duro trabajo y el encierro aquella belleza teminaría por agotarse, que errados estaban.

Ron-al-d...o, eso, Ronaldo, hermano de... Ha... ejem... del león, pintor muy diestro, que vivií en la corte, al servicio del príncipe, decidió pasar unos días en el campo y fue a visitar a su hermano. Al verlo transformado en un bello y gallardo joven- jajajaja¡damisela!- ejem... tomó los pinceles y pintó un retrato del joven. Cuando el príncipe, futuro rey, vio este retrato dijo:

- ¿Es un príncipe el retratado? Es justamente el tipo de hombre con el que siempre he soñado... Quiero conocerlo.

- No es de familia noble, alteza, es mi hermano.

- No importa si es noble o pebleyo. Ve a buscarlo. Llévale un traje tejido con hilos de oro y una diadema de perlas, para que lo use en su primera visita a la corte.

Ronaldo obedeció la orden. Cuando llegó a la casa de campo dijo a su hermano:

- He aquí un traje de príncipe y una diadema de perlas. Es un regalo del futuro rey. Quiere que te lleve a la corte. Está enamorado de ti. Al ver el retrato que yo he pintado quedó prendado de tu imagen.

Y, dirigiéndose a el feo y a la pasa seca, prosiguió:

- Vosotros estais invitados a la boda: vendreis con nosotros en la carroza.

Mientras Har... eh... él de esmeraldas orbes corría a su cuarto para ponerse el traje y la diadema, la tía y el primo se miraron, verdes de rabia.

- ¡Nada menos que rey sera él¿Y yo? Seguiré siendo un oscuro campesino¡mamiii!, o sea, no...- exclamó y remilgó eh... esa cosa... que... no recuerdo... ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, no importa, la cosa es que la madre le interrumpió para recordarle que en su infancia había aprendido algunas brujerías...- estoy que te creo, yo creo que puros contactos... pero sigamos como dice el cuento...

- Me serviré de mis malas artes para que no sea él, sino tú el esposo del príncipe.

En efecto... se acercó a Reginaldo y consiguió nublarle la vista de tal modo que el joven no pudo distinguir las figuras de su hermano y de su... primo- que brillante soy... ¿cómo hizo eso? todavía existe la diferencia de color... bueno... eh... mejor sigo.

Los tres personajes nombrados ocuparon la carroza y Ronald...o, y Ronaldo tomó asiento junto al cochero.

Cuando llegaron a un punto en que la carreta se internaba en un bosquesillo, el joven Ronaldo- jajaja¡Ronaldo!- empezó a cantar con voz estentórea:

¡Que suerte tienes, hermano!

¡Que destino singular!

Ayer eras campesino,

y hoy contigo, bello león,

el sexy príncipe se va a casar

- ¿Qué dice Ronaldo?- preguntó el de cabello azabache, que no había alcanzado a oír bien la letra de la canción- como estaba en el fondo de la carroza...

- Dice que en este tramo de la carretera hay mucho polvo y que te quites el traje y la diadema.

El joven empezó a quitarse el traje- waaaa... babeo... ejem...- y en ese momento Ronaldo repitió la canción. El ruido que hacía la carroza al rodar sobre el pedegral de la carretera no permitía que se oyera bien lo que el joven decía. Y la perversa tía explicó a el León negro- o.o... jijiji- que su hermano le indicaba que se asomara a la ventanilla para mirar el bello y ancho río que estaban a punto de cruzar. El joven obedeció, y madre e hijo lo empujaron ejerciendo fuerza al tiempo que abrían la portenzuela.

Al caer al agua, nuestro querido protagonista se transforma en un hermoso cisne negro, que se alejó nadando a favor de la corriente, mientras el carruaje se alejaba.

El feo y negrucho primo se puso el rico traje y la diadema y se cubrió con un espeso velo.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Ronaldo preguntó por el niño horrible. No se le crujió que éste se ocultaba bajo el velo.

La madre contestó que al cruzar el río el joven se había arrojado al agua, desesperado por su piel fofa, arrugada y negra.

Cuando el usupador se quedó a solas con el sexy y arrogante príncipe se quitó el velo.

- ¡Ronaldo me ha engañado: es un miserable; el retrato que me mostró era de un joven bellísimo y éste es un monstruo!

Dicho esto, el rubio hizo encerrar en un oscura prisión al joven, y por piedad... -¿Puede ser piadoso?- ordenó que alojaran a los visitantes en el departamento de la servidumbre.

Mientras tanto, nuestro león ahora convertido en cisne, siguiendo la corriente del río fue a parar cerca del parque real. Al ver a uno de los jardineros del palacio le preguntó por Ronaldo. El hombre, maravillado de oír hablar a un cisne, responde que el rey lo tiene a a pan y agua en una oscura prisión, y que ignoraba la causa de la sanción.

- ¡Este príncipe es injusto!- exclamó el cisne- ¡Merece que lo destronen!

El jardinero enteró al rey y éste corrió a la orilla del río para oír con sus propios oídos aquellas insolencias del ave. Cuando el cisne se acercó a él y repitió su acusación, el futuro soberano desenvaino la espada y lo hirió mortalmente... pobetito...

Al morir, el ave abrió las alas y entre ellas apareció Ha... el usurpado, vestido como todo un príncipe.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el rubio monarca

- ¿No me conoceis?- inquirió al principe como respuesta ladiando la cabeza

- Nunca os he visto antes...- le respondió algo aturdido por la sublime imagen del de ojos verdes

- Pero habeis visto mi imagen...- dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿Tu imagen¿Dónde?- cuestionó aturdido mientras se acercaba un poco

- En el cuadro que pintó mi hermano- contestó seguro

- Y... ¿Quién es tu hermano?- alpreguntar enaqeuó una ceja elegantemente.

- Ronaldo...

- ¡Ah!- exclamó el joven próximo monarca- ¡eres el verdadero hermano de Ronaldo! Con ese traje de príncipe no te había reconocido...- mirada lasciva- ¡Bienvenido seas a mi palacio!- volviendo a retomar la compostura y el protocolo.

Descubierta la maniobra de los perversos, éstos sufrieron... fueron encerrados en una oscura prisión. Ronaldo fue liberado, y días después se celebró la boda de un-ex campesino bello y apuesto, joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro con un noble príncipe, de ojos cual plata y de rubio cabello.

FIN O.o!

- Compermiso Harry...- comenzó a levantarse, pero él la detuvo- ¿Pasa algo?

- eh... yo... quería saber si...- caviló su proseguir can variados vaivenes de su cabeza- ¿Alguien se desmayó?

- etto... sí, Malfoy ¿por?- contestó para luego preguntar curiosa- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- eh... no por nada...- Lavander asintió media dubitativa e iba a irse, pero de nuevo la detuvo- por cierto... ¡¡DEJA DE PONERME CON MALFOY!!

- Pe... pero... ¡pero si hacen una pareja tan linda!- exclamó entre pucheros varios

- ¡NO me gusta MALFOY!- gritó... agradezcamosle a Merlin todo poderosos, ya que los demás estaba durmiendo

- ¡MIENTES!- gritó con cara de loca- ¡TE GUSTA!... io lo se... ¡SÓLO CREES ODIARLO¡EN REALLY TE GUSTA!- volvió a gritar

- ¡NO!- recalcando con el movimiento frenético de su cabeza- ¡Y NO LO HARÁ NUNCA!- y se fue tan molesto... directo a su habitación, dejando sola a Lavander

- Tonto... se te va a dar vuelta...- negó con la cabeza, suspiró- nunca digas nunca, y jamás digas jamás... a menos que luego des tres golpecitos a madera...- y se dirigió a su habitación.

Por mientras... en otra sección del castillo, un joven comenzaba a soñar con tres personas... en un campo, dos segando el heno... y otro recogiéndolo.

Chocolana: jujujuju

Hatsu: nOn las consecuencias ahora tambien empezaran para nuestro sexy rubio mami?

Chocolana: sio… jojojojo suimimase!

Harry: Ustedes me maltratan! T-T y… O.o como Lavander supo lo mi 'cariñosa' Tía Petunia y mi 'agradable' Primo ¬¬?

Chocolana: TOT JURO QUE NO LE DIJE NADA!

Draco: Já… estúpido Potter…

Hatsu: se nota que se aman ♥o♥

Chocolana: ♥.♥ sio

Draco y Harry: ¬///¬ Lokas…- y las dos niñas se quedan embelesadas imaginandose un buen Yaoi de ellos.

Harry: Sera… contestaremos nosotros…v///vUuu

**_Para Dark-soubi: _**

Draco: la estupida de Lavander… -w-

Harry¡No la insultes!

Draco: Homosexual…

Harry: Amanerado…

Draco y Harry: Y NOSOTROS NO HACEMOS UNA HERMOSA PAREJA!!

Draco: asco… pobre Blaise

Harry: no… pobre Ron…

Draco: Pansy siempre ha estado media… especial

Harry: Conversamos después…?- lo mira de soslayo- a solas…

Draco: Mientras no intentes violarme…

Harry: ¬¬ en tus sueños… en fin… gracias por el review 3!!

**_Para Neko-Fafa: _**

Draco: Ya nos quedo claro eso… lo de Pansy

Harry: OwO!!! NUU!! LA RESPUESTA ES NUUU!!! NU HAGO LA MEJOR PAREJA!!!- desmaya

Draco: estupido Potter- conjura un vaso con agua, bebe un poco de el, y le tira lo sobrante Potter.

Harry: AHHH!! ESTOY MOJADO!!!

Draco: Nooooo ¿en serio?- sarcastico- Como sea, supongo que gra… ¬¬ no me hagan decirlo, ella deberia de agradecerlo

Harry: QUE?! ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE ELLA?!

Draco: no cara rajada ¬¬ me refiero a Chocolana

Harry: Ah… v///vUuu

**_  
Para _****_nicky-hitomi_**

Harry: O.o ahora aparece una hermana!!

Draco: ni que fueran Weasleys…

Harry: O.O como que te convencio?… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Draco: ella es traumante… maldita manipuladora- viendo con rencor a la Cho-chan

Harry: Se nota que es de Slytherin…

Draco: Algun problema con las serpientes, gatito?

Harry: Ninguno… ¬¬

Draco: … maldito Potter…- susurra, y el muy idiota no lo escucha

Harry: O.O ES UNA NARCOTRAFICANTE?! .- aturdido

Draco: Como sea, chao…

Harry: . gracias por el review!

Blaise y Ron o... su amado cazador XD y Harry con su sexy rubio, todos lindos!  
Me gusto mucho tu fic y los cuentos son muy originales nn

**_Para _****_Saya Asakura_**

Draco: Es cierto… soy Sexy… PERO NO SOY DE ESE!- apunta a Harry con la mano

Harry: para que sepas este 'ese' tiene nombre… y es Harry Potter

Draco: ya callate, y no… que horrible! Blaise con ese Weasley!

Harry: uhh… ¿tambien te gusto el fic?

Draco¿Originales? Claro… se explica, los saca de unos tomos del año de…

Harry: Vale, Vale… Gracias! Y cuidate

Harry: Ya terminamos!!

Draco: si me pagaran…

Hatsu: ♥¬♥ si… seria hermoso

Chocolana: ♥O♥ con un bello niño!!

Hatsu: TT embarazado se veria muy nanai!

Harry y Draco tragan saliva nerviosamente y se alejan para conversar a solas…


End file.
